1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to a combination spacer and fishhook holder for a spinning bait which positions the fishhook at the tail of the baitfish without threading the fishing line or the fishhook through the baitfish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning baitfish clamps, such as shown in the present invention, are known but have either not had the fishhook placed in the proper position or have required jury rigs, such as toothpicks or other expendable props or supports, to position the hook, and this had numerous disadvantages. First, and most importantly, it tore up the baitfish. Secondly, the hook bounced and twisted away from the baitfish and into positions where a fish would not be hooked by striking the baitfish. A hook dangling in the wrong position also slows down or stops the spinning of the baitfish which is the critical characteristic of the lure. This has been determined to be an important factor in attracting fish since a spinning baitfish appears to be wounded, and fish attack those baitfish first.
Other systems which thread the fishhook through the baitfish do not position the fishhook right at the tail of the baitfish which has been determined by underwater photography and television to be the most desirable position to dispose the tip of the fishhook. Prior to the present invention there has been no way of positioning and holding a fishhook right at the tail of a baitfish or to eliminate the problems of tearing up the baitfish by inserting the fishhook through it.